Just Perfect
by Spiraling Upward
Summary: Freshman are entering the halls of Barden University and there were will be age-old traditions to be upheld...and broken. A re-telling of the original story, but from many different characters' points of view, each with their own opinions and voices.
1. Beca - Highway to Hell

I carefully packed my keyboard and other equipment into the black leather bag. Glancing around the stark room, I picked up my bags. They were heavier than I thought they would be, but that weight did not matter, because music is my joy, my passion. Music understands when others can't.

"_Well now I am off to the lovely Barden University," _I thought sarcastically. Why doesn't Dad understand! He thinks I am just some angsty teenager, but all I want to do is what makes me happy, which is music. But he is too busy to try to understand because of That Woman. Doesn't he know that dealing with my parents divorcing was hard enough without him bringing That Woman into my life!? I stomped down the stairs at the thought, lugging my bags after me. I reached the sidewalk and looked around one last time at the tall buildings. With a huff, I hailed a gleaming yellow cab and placed my things in the trunk. I told the cabbie to take me to Barden. After exchanging a few pleasantries with the man, I slumped against the seat and pulled my headphones over my ears. My eyes drifted shut as my music pumped into my ears.

"Almost there," the cabbie said gruffly. I sleepily opened an eye and gazed at the stone buildings that loomed ahead. The song I was listening to came to an end and the first strains of the song "Highway to Hell" entered my consciousness and I grimaced at the irony.


	2. Jesse - Brief Encounter

**POV- Jesse**

I drummed my fingers nervously against my thighs. It seemed like hours since my parents had said that we were almost there. My eyes scanned the horizon for any sign of our destination and I sucked in a quick breath when I saw the high stone buildings of Barden University. My mom looked back at me sympathetically.

"It's okay, Jesse," she said.

"Yeah I know, Mom," I said in a self-assured voice, "Just nervous is all."

A Kansas song came onto the radio and I asked Dad to turn it up a bit so that I could let my mind dwell on something other than the campus that was growing larger in my field of vision by the second. I began to sing along and let myself start to relax. College is going to be great and I mean thousands of kids make it through this rite of adulthood every year, so I'll be fine. My eyes scan the buildings we are beginning to pass and grin at all the teenagers trying to lug gigantic suitcases of their things. My parents braked so that a line of pedestrians could cross the road and my gaze fell upon a girl getting her things out of a taxi. I was still singing the song and so I started to rock out to "Carry on My Wayward Son" for her. She looked at me like I had three heads but all of my inhibitions fell away and I was totally rocking out, complete with air guitar solo. At that point my Dad accidently hit the accelerator too hard and I smashed my face against the seat. A goofy grin spread across my face about the whole situation and my mind wandered back to the girl. She was pretty enough, even if she did wear too much eye makeup, but it was nothing a wet wipe couldn't fix.

The car came to a stop outside of a large dorm and I got out and grabbed my stuff. My parents were standing by the side of our car, looking a bit lost. I went over and hugged them.

"I love you, Jesse."

"Bye, Mom."

"See ya, kid," my dad said gruffly. Despite his hard exterior, I could see in his eyes that he would miss me.

"Bye, old man. Love you."

I giving my mom a final squeeze, I knelt and lifted up my things.

"Bye guys, wish me luck!"

I entered the dorm and quickly found my room. Hoping for the best, I opened the door.


	3. Kimmy Jin- Fabulous

**POV- Kimmy Jin**

I smiled to myself as I hung up my wall decorations. White is just so clean and pure, perfect for relaxing and studying. As I hung the final panel, I heard the door click. I turned to find that my apparent roommate had walked in. She set down her bag and said, "You must be Kimmy Jin. I'm Beca."

All I could do was stare. Then she uttered the words, "No English?"

Oh. My. Gosh. I could not believe she just said that. I flicked my eyes up and down her body, taking in the mix of loose and tight clothing, the heavy eye liner, and the abundance of earrings on my racist roommate.

"Yes English?" she asked. After a short pause she said, "Just tell me where you are at with English."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. For the record, I speak both English _and _Korean fluently. That was almost definitely more than she could say. Out of everyone coming to this school, I got stuck with the wannabe rocker chic who believed I wasn't capable of speaking the language of the college I was attending. Fabulous.

A short while later, a man's voice joked, "Campus police! Hide your wine coolers!" He came in and introduced himself as Beca's dad. Hooray another one. I tuned out the two and after a time, they seemed to be engaged in an argument. With a huff I turned around and said, "I'm going to the activities fair," in flawless English. As soon as my back was turned, I smirked at the look they had on their faces.

A voice came from behind me saying, "Me too! I'm going to the activities fair with my super good friend, Kimmy Jin." I couldn't help but pull a face since my back was still turned. So she went from calling me incompetent in her language to using me to escape her father. As soon as I was down the stairs I made a break for it and went in search of my friends. As far as getting a roommate goes, I really pulled a dud.


End file.
